


In The Am

by StrawberryLane



Series: Lazy mornings 'verse [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: Porthos wakes up to the smell of something burning.





	In The Am

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written any kind of smut before, so I hope it's not too terrible.

Porthos wakes up to the smell of burning. Sitting up so sharply he hits his head against the shelf beneath which his bed is situated, he groans, clutching his head at the sharp sting of pain. Still swearing, he manages to untangle himself enough from the bedsheets to actually get out of the bed, stumbling down the stairs.

The burning smell is stronger on the first floor, he notes. It seems to be coming from the kitchen and Porthos racks his brains, trying to remember if he accidentally left the stove on last night or not. But had he done that, shouldn't he have noticed something earlier?

Bursting into the kitchen, Porthos is met by one of the most hilarious sights he's seen in a long time.

Athos is standing by the sink, staring mournfully down at the still smoking remains of _something_. Casually leaning against the door frame, Porthos tries to stifle his mirth as Athos slowly reaches out to prod at the blackened thing in the pan. " _Fuck_ ," Athos mutters and then immediately blushes as Porthos laughs, unable to keep his amusement to himself any longer.

"I'm glad you find this entertaining," Athos mutters, turning to switch the stove off. He gestures to a bowl on the counter next to him. "I was going to surprise you with pancakes, but it seems I've failed at both of those things, seeing as you're out of bed."

"Aww, babe," Porthos coos, pulling away from the door frame to join Athos in front of the sink. "That's so nice of you."

Coming up behind Athos, Porthos takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around the other man, putting his chin on Athos' shoulder. "I very much appreciate the effort," he tells his boyfriend. Athos huffs, still disgruntled. "I had it all planned out," he confesses, cheeks tinged red. "I was going to make you breakfast in bed and wake you up by sucking you off and-"

At that, Porthos groans and involuntarily pushes his hips against Athos' ass, crowding him closer to the counter. "We can still do that," he murmurs, lightly grazing Athos' earlobe with his teeth. Blow jobs are, by far, his favourite way of being woken up, especially when they're being preformed by Athos. "But it's ruined now," Athos mutters and Porthos can't help but chuckle at the sight of his put out boyfriend, dressed in his light blue pyjamas and Porthos' 'kiss the cook' apron tied around his waist.

"Nonsense," Porthos tells him, now actively pushing his hips forward. "You know what," he tells Athos, "I think that since you've ruined breakfast, the best thing you can do is to make it up to me by carrying out the rest of your plan. Simple, really."

Athos huffs again, but lets himself be pulled out of the kitchen and up the stairs without any complaint. Once in their bedroom, Porthos lets go of Athos' hand to lay down in their bed, spreading his legs as he does. "This how you want me?" he asks, as Athos settles down between his legs. He's still wearing the apron, Porthos notices, and he's got specks of pancake batter in his beard. Suddenly feeling full of laughter, Porthos bites at his knuckles to keep from chuckling. "All right, love?" he says instead and Athos nods, his head bent low.

Porthos can feel the puff of warm air on him as Athos moves to discard the flimsy piece of fabric that's between him and Porthos' dick.

Porthos has been unashamedly hard ever since Athos first mentioned his plan on waking Porthos up with a blow job and the feeling of Athos' scratchy beard lightly against his dick is almost too much. The heat of Athos' mouth definitely is, and Porthos scrambles to get hold of the bedsheets surrounding them. Early on in their relationship, he had tried to pull at Athos' hair, but had quickly learnt that that was a surefire way of killing the mood. So now, he just grabs at the sheets instead, allowing his world to narrow down to what is happening between his legs.

Athos is quite excellent at giving blow jobs, Porthos thinks. If he had to rate his boyfriend's performances to anyone but himself, he'd give him a solid five out of five stars all the time. He does a thing with his tongue that is absolute heaven, something that Porthos has tried to replicate that a number of times, but apparently he hasn't got quite the same touch as Athos does.

Porthos moans loudly and tries to keep from moving his hips as Athos does _that_ thing with his tongue and then groans when Athos pulls off to glare at him.

"Try not to wake up the whole neighbourhood, will you?" he scolds Porthos before returning to the task at hand.

"Sorry," Porthos moans, deciding against pointing out that their whole street is most likely awake and out and about at this hour. And even if they weren't, Porthos doesn't care who hears him. He's having the time of his life and if that old prick Richelieu from next door decides to be offended about that, then he can shove a cactus up his arse for all Porthos cares.

"Baby," he warns a few minutes later, tapping Athos' shoulder. "I'm gonna come."

From previous experience Porthos knows that Athos appreciates a warning, even if he doesn't always chose to pull off. Today is one of those days, apparently, as all Athos does is hum in acknowledgement and increase his efforts. Porthos spends himself in Athos' mouth with a quiet moan, already quite gone. Athos swallows around him and Porthos' dick twitches in his mouth. Sighing contently, Porthos reaches down to haul his boyfriend upwards, so that they're face to face. "Thank you," Porthos says as he moves in to kiss Athos, tasting himself on his boyfriend's lips. Athos, in turn, presses himself closer to Porthos, his own hardness making itself known against Porthos' thigh.

"How about I return the favour and then we'll make pancakes?" Porthos murmurs against Athos' mouth, already reaching into Athos pyjamas and wrapping his hand around his boyfriend's dick.

Athos' only answer is a quiet moan.

 


End file.
